deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Gavin Guile vs Waxillium Ladrian
And now, for my eagerly-awaited "season 3" premier: Weapon Info: Guile and the Blackguards Short Range: The ataghan is a standard longsword, with a Kilij-like curve. The Parrying stick has a push dagger (basically a Katar) in the middle Mid Range: Two flintlock pistols, whose mechanism is refined to the point where it is as reliable as and more accurate than a standard flintlock. Each pistol has a bayonet attached. Long Range: Your standard Flintlock musket, just more reliable and accurate. Special: Drafting is the manipulation of certain colors of light, Superviolet (UV), Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, Red, and Sub-Red (IR), into magic. Each color has certain properties: Superviolet is frail and invisible to those who can’t draft it, Blue is hard, Green is flexible, Yellow is unstable but strong if drafted properly, Orange is just sticky, Red is sticky and flammable, and Sub-Red is heat. Waxillium Ladrian and his crew Close Range: Wayne uses two dueling canes in combat, preferring to get up close and use Allomancy to engage his opponent in a one-on-one duel. Mid Range: Wax favors dual revolvers for shooting things, with copper- or steel-jacketed bullets to increase penetration power and to give him a good anchor to Push on. He also favors carrying two shotguns loaded with spread shot. Long Range: Marasi uses a longer-ranged support, a rifle. The mechanism and specs are unknown, but assumed to be a variant of the Flintlock mechanism. Special: Wax is a Twinborn known as a Crasher (A Misting who can only burn Steel and a Feruchemist who can store weight in Iron), uses his allomancy not only for the usual use (Pushing on metals, though he can't Push on Aluminum), but also to create a protective bubble around him to slightly deflect bullets. He is also a Feruchemist, though one limited to only filling Iron metalminds – those store weight. Since the force of a Push depends on the Allomancer’s weight, it’s a potent combination; when used together, Wax can level an entire building. Wayne is also a Twinborn, and burns Bendalloy, which creates a bubble of sped-up time around him, and can store Health in a metalmind made of Gold. Marasi is a Cadmium Misting, who can slow down time in a bubble around her. The remaining two members of this group of 5 are Coinshots (He works in a group of three in the novel; these two are just to give a five-on-five a good chance), meaning they can Push metals other than Aluminum away from them. X-Factors The man known as Gavin Guile is actually his brother Dazen Guile (and will be referred to as such in the X-factor ratings). He successfully convinced the entire world for 16 years and counting that he was actually his brother; in addition, he managed to deceive the world that his brother was dead while he was actually alive and imprisoned beneath Dazen’s own room. Wax, on the other hand, survives on this. He was the rough equivalent of a sheriff in the Wild West – he hunted criminals. He was able to deceive criminals, but he is ultimately a very straightforward fighter. His partner, Wayne, is a master of disguise and deception, which brings his score up. I rated Dazen a 92 over Wax’s 83 There is no doubt that Dazen is intelligent and able to think on his feet. He is able to quickly concoct lies or counters to stall any and all accusations, and the prison complex he built in a month took his brother sixteen years to successfully escape a single cell out of (possibly) seven. Wax, meanwhile, during his time as a lawmaker, and afterwards as a lord, he was able not only to out think criminals, but even a man who he worked closely with and thinks similarly to. He is also able to come up with brilliant plans on the fly, and is an excellent sleuth. I rated Dazen a 92 tied with Wax’s 92. Dazen placed his own brother, Gavin, in solitary confinement for 16 years and counting, taking every precaution that he wouldn’t escape, including building a whole other cell in the only weak spot in the cell. The tunnel was lined with Obsidian, which eliminates a Drafter’s ability to draft while they are being cut. In essence, he tortured his brother. He also has no concept of a fair fight; he will do anything and everything it takes to win. Wax is much less of a ruthless man, though he is still rough-and-tumble. He has to be, due to the fact that he regularly fights other Allomancers, and even bested a dual-gold Twinborn, who was effectively immortal, in an unfair fight. I rated Dazen an 87 over Wax’s 86 Dazen has enough training to go toe-to-toe with some of his world’s finest combatants. He has had years of training with the sword, and is even better trained as a Drafter. While his skill with a sword has diminished, he is still one of the best drafters around. I’ve talked about some of Wax’s exploits earler, and all of his training was on the job. However, twenty-five years of constant work does have something to say for itself. I rated Dazen an 83 under Wax’s 90 Dazen has an irregular Killer instinct. On the one hand, he can and will kill any Color Wights or those that have the potential to harm the innocent without hesitation, but on the other hand he stayed his hand from killing his brother – the single greatest threat to his power and the one person who could bring him down. While this could be passed off as caring for his family, the fact remains that Gavin would have killed him if he had the chance. Wax can be rather bloodthirsty once a battle starts, meaning he can and will shoot anything that moves if it’s a criminal (Twenty-three in one incident). I rated Dazen a 63 under Wax’s 97 Dazen is very fit, since his standard method of travel is rather strenuous. However, his high reliance on magic has made him go to seed a little, even though he is described as having a large amount of muscle, it’s not the combat muscle, not roes it have combat reflexes. It’s rowing muscle. Wax is repeatedly stated to be extremely fit, even if he is 43. I rated Dazen a 78 under Wax’s 79 Battle Note to Mistborn fans: Sorry that this doesn't take place in Elendel, but 1) I'm nowhere near a skilled enough writer to be able to convey the absolute awesome that would ensue from Wax and 2) it would be horrendously unfair to Gavin etc. Gavin Guile and several of his Blackguards arrive in the outskirts of Elendel, unsure as to what to do. One of the inhabitants, dressed in a hat and a duster comes towards them, looking a little confused, he starts to talk, "'Scuse me, suh-", but is cut off by the Blackguards drawing weapons on him. They move outward to the desert, thinking that they will try and plan out a course of action. Wayne returns to Elendel, taking off his disguise and reports to Wax about the new arrivals. "They're a violent bunch," Wayne says, "They drew guns and swords on me when I approached." "Looks like Ranette's not the only one who can't stand the sight of your face," Wax says. "They just can't handle how awesome I am," Wayne replies. "At any rate, I noticed them walking out to the Roughs." "We follow," Wax said, "I'll grab Marasi and you get the two Coinshots the Conners pushed on us." Wax: Gavin: Wax and his crew approach the hideout that Gavin's group has made for themselves. A warning was issued covertly to all citizens to clear out of the area. He splits up his forces; Marasi would cover them from a distance, the two Coinshots would close in on the building from one side, and Wax and Wayne would approach from the other. One of the Blackguards stationed on watch warned Gavin about the approaching groups. They decide to hole up in the house and defend. The two coinshots take out handfulls of bullets and throw them, then they Allomantically Push them at the house, but the amount of shot doesn't penetrate the shack. One of the Blackguards shoots him with a musket, hitting him in the femoral artery. He bleeds out quickly. . Another Blackguard attempts to shoot the remaining Coinshot, but the bullet is Pushed away. After several tries, Gavin stops the Blackguard and hands him a drafted bullet, using superviolet strengthened with yellow. The Blackguard aims and fires with the magic bullet, scoring a shot to the head. . The Blackguards reload with similar Luxin bullets, some hollow and filled with flammable Red Luxin. Thinking they have an advantage, the Blackguards move out of the building and attempt to rush the remaining three, running forwards while dodging rifle fire from Marasi. One of the Blackguards spots Wayne, and draws his Ataghan and Parrying stick. Wayne leaps towards him and starts burning Bendalloy. The rifle shots fired towards the bubble deflect at random angles, missing both combatants. Wayne then faces the Blackguard in a duel. He blocks the initial thrust with one cane, and knocks the push dagger in the parrying stick aside with the other. He ducks under another blow, and they continue fighting, neither getting a good advantage. Outside the bubble, Wax and Marasi are attempting to kill the remaining blackguards. Unfortunately, Gavin and two one of the other Blackguards have put up a solid wall of Green and Blue Luxin, so neither Wax's revolver shots nor Marasi's rifle rounds are getting through. As this is happening, the Bendalloy bubble drops and the Blackguard fighting Wayne drops dead. . Wax holsters both his revolvers, and unslings his shotguns. Cocking them, he unloads blast after blast into the wall in front of him, eventually blasting down to the last layer. He taps his Iron metalmind, increasing his weight and Pushing on the bullets embedded in the defensive wall. It cracks and breaks, and the shot spreads out amongst the four remaining Blackguards, hitting several non-lethally. Marasi takes the opportunity to shoot one of the Blackguards through the heart. . Realizing he's outnumbered, Wax fills his Iron metalmind and Pushes hard off of the bullets in the ground, flying away from the engagement. He meets up with Wayne, who puts up a Bendalloy bubble around the pair. "I barely have enough health left in my Goldmind to stave off a mortal wound," Wayne says, "Also, I've got one. You?" "None; you're beating me this time," Wax says, "And you know what to do if you're injured." Wayne lets the bubble drop, and charges at Gavin, wrapping them in another Bendalloy bubble. The Prism drafts a sword out of Luxin and engages Wayne in a duel. Wax Pushes towards the remaining Blackguards, but one of them shoots Marasi, eliminating his covering fire. . When he looks over to Wayne, he sees his friend bleeding from a wound in the stomach. Wayne winks at Wax and crawls over to Marasi. . Wax takes out one of his shotguns and shoots the ground in front of him. He fills his Metalmind and Pushes as strongly as he can off of the shot in the ground. He flies high overhead, and can see blue lines indicating sources of metal leading from him down to his foes. He takes out a vial and downs some Steel flakes (fortified with whiskey), and strongly taps his Metalmind and flares Steel downward. The three remaining have all their weapons and ammo crushed into the ground by the force, which warps them to uselessness. Wax then starts to fill his Metalmind and, when he nears ground, fires a shot from his other shotgun and Pushes on the shot. As he hits the ground, he draws his Revolvers and empties them at the two remaining Blackguards and Gavin, killing all of them. , , . Wax spots a shimmering in the air, and runs off to find the town doctor. He comes back to find both Wayne and Marasi injured but not dead in Cadmium bubble created by Marasi, which gave him enough time to find someone to treat their wounds. Category:Blog posts